bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Kaburagi/Yuu Kimitsu
Yuu Kimitsu (機密・祐, Kimitsu Yū) is the previous incarnation of Yuuki Kaburagi, a young woman who tragically died under mysterious circumstances five million years ago. Yuu was one of the first Mototsu created by the Soul King, and served as a sort of "template", being the only other 'perfected' Mototsu aside from Gai Nagareboshi, having fully-formed human emotions unlike the rest. Soon after her creation, Yuu met Gai, and she slowly fell in love with him after she was assigned to watch over him because of his instability at first. While she got to know the then-distant 'perfected' being, the Soul King became wary of the effect Yuu was having on Gai, and forced Nika to brutally kill her using Mugetsu Shinsei Yakushin, causing her to forcibly scatter into millions of reishi particles. This sight was the trigger for Gai to first 'awaken' and obliterate a majority of Soul Society as well as nearly kill the Soul King, thus leading to him being sealed away. Five million years later, a majority of the reishi particles that composed of Yuu's body managed to gather and reform into Yuuki Kaburagi- the only difference was that Yuuki was male due to several particles being absent from Yuuki's creation, which has managed to cause Yuuki a lot of harm. In Part III of PersonaSuperiorDeus' storyline, a maddened Yuuki manages to assume the form of Yuu to battle Gai. Appearance Yuu's physical appearance is identical to that of Yuuki's; the only visible differences being her slightly larger chest and magenta within blue eyes. The clothes that she wears are of the highest quality, featuring, which features a sleeveless dark crop top, exposing a large portion of her abdomen, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white obi sash. The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash is embellished with the image of two light circles merged together, with two circular cutouts. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Incredible Speed: Kōshinho Master: Enhanced Durability: Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō ﻿Shinzō Chinkonka (心臓鎮魂歌, "Heart Requiem"): It takes the form of a jagged and serrated saw blade that is many times larger than Yuu herself. The blade itself is formed with a hilt that closely resembles a swan's head with the blade extending forth from the creature's lower jaw. Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: ﻿Shinzō Chinkonka's ability is called Reishi (霊視, "Reading the Heart") which allows Yuu to read the true intentions of people's hearts, within the surrounding area, meaning she can predict and react to an opponent's future movements before they can conduct them. Kagirinai was the first of the main characters to figure this out after realizing he never revealed his name to Yuu. Instead, Kagirinai thought to himself "Calm down, Kagirinai Nagareboshi" and realized that Yuu had to been able to read his heart. However, it has been revealed that she has a second power; an unheard of characteristic amongst Mototsu. She is also the only one known to have an orange glow when utilizing her abilities, due to having two different powers. The secondary ability is marked as Subete Fure Kusari (全て触れ鎖, "All Touching Chain"), which allows Yuu to shoot long chains from her blade, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. She attacks by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, she proceeds to slam them into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc). The chains are also renowned for their great length, as they can be extended far enough to reach light years away. *'Kōshō Mōkō' (紅象猛攻, "Rouge Phenomenon Ferocious Attack", alternately "Shining Onslaught"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Azusa no Yumītō' (梓の由美伊藤, "Catalpa Bow String"): Yuu unleashes multiple chains that subsequently wrap around the targeted enemies, immobilizing them completely. As stated by Gai, these chains are capable of constricting by themselves, becoming even tighter in response to a particular victim's struggling. *'Rensa Shōheki' (連鎖障壁, "Chained Barrier"): This technique allows the creation of an instantaneous barrier formed from chains surrounding Yuu's entirety, which is capable of completely negating the effects of powerful attacks. Bankai: Shinzō Chinkonka Hanketsu (心臓鎮魂歌判決, "Heart Requiem Judgment"): In Bankai, Yuu becomes clad in a full-body armor that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs that are reminiscent of Yuu's previous gloves. Her new facial features are composed of a prominent forehead and multiple angular protrusions, with the largest two acting like a brow, with four shapes, all acting as eyes. An enormous sash hangs from her waist, devoid of any embellishments. Both her upper legs, lower arms and forehead feature large ornate black designs. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder or center of the torso. Six wings protrude from her back, which are a darkened red and have a 'torn' appearance. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, ﻿Shinzō Chinkonka's abilities are drastically increased. *'Tōrai: Endensō' (到来・剡電鎗, "Advent: Scathing Electricity Spear"): A vicious attack that creates eight long, narrow and sharp limb-like extensions originating from Yuu's back. These appendages rapidly protrude outwards with such velocity connected by chains, that they violently pierce the intended target, even damaging Gai in his Kanzenkudō form. This ability has a secondary effect of piercing through nearly any defense as well as blocking any attack that is headed towards Yuu. *'Daihakuchō Satsugaisha' (大白鳥殺害者, "Great Swan Slayer"): Yuu combines both of her arms to suddenly produce a large, wicked and hardened sword. The speed of the extension of this blade occurs with such ferocity that it is enough to impale the majority of victims with relative ease, while giving little prior indication to the technique's true nature. Setsura: Byakkō: Kaibyaku no Shisha (白鵠・開闢の使者, "White Swan: Envoy of Creation"): Not Yet Revealed. Setsura Special Abilities: *'Mumumyōyakumu' (無無明亦無, "The Absense of Ignorance"): Yuu swipes both of her arms in a circular pattern until the bottom of her hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index finger pointing downwards, as a huge explosion erupts in the shape of a sword's blade. Trivia *This character is not to be used in RPs. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Original Characters